Steamrunner Class
Name: Steamrunner Craft: United Federation of Planets Steamrunner-Class Heavy Frigate Type: frigate Scale: capital Length: 365.54 x 245.72 x 75.43 meters Ship Mass: 1,605,000 metric tons Starship Size: 6 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 437; Skeleton: 44/+10 Passengers: 93 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.7 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 9.5 Hull: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Armor Systems|'Ablative Armor']]: 1D+2 Shields: 2D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 60 / 2D *Scan: 130 / 2D+2 *Search: 170 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 4D+1 Weapons *'6 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 3x 360 degrees forward, 2x 360 degrees ventral, 1x 360 degrees dorsal Location: 3 forward, saucer dorsal, saucer ventral port, saucer evntral starbaord; but are self guided Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D *'2 Type X Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees aft Location: aft on starboard deflector pylon, aft on port deflector pylon Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 4D *'3 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 2 aft Location: forward ventral, aft starboard deflector pylon, aft port deflector pylon Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 200 Type II Photon Torpedoes Spread: 10 Damage: 4D *'2 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: one in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Basic: 400 :*Expanded: 75 :*Luxury: 30 :*Unusual: 10 *Decks: 16 *Escape Pods: 140 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2369 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 3 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 3 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 16 persons *Cargo: 2 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Attack Fighters: 30 *Probes: 40 Description: The Steamrunner-class was a type of Federation heavy frigate starship in Starfleet service in the 24th century, becoming active in 2369. (Last Unicorn RPG module: The Price of Freedom; Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) History and specifications Authorized by the Perimeter Defense Directive in the 2360s, the Steamrunner-class vessels were designed for patrolling the Federation borders, responding to border incursions, and for intelligence gathering. Steamrunner-class vessels crewed 200 officers and crewmembers, with room for up to 50 passengers or an additional 550 evacuees. The vessels measured 375 meters in length and had 18 decks, with a width of 270.9 meters and a height of 79.5 meters. The Steamrunners had four standard personnel transporters, four emergency transporter stages and four cargo transporters. The Steamrunner warp engines were rated to cruise at warp six, with a maximum speed of warp 9.2 and maximum drive of warp 9.7. The Steamrunner impulse engines were capable of between .75 to .95 the speed of light at upper limit. The Steamrunner weapons had a full 720-degree firing arc of type X phaser emitters, and two torpedo launchers with forward, and aft firing arcs and a normal loadout of 250 photon torpedoes. Steamrunner ships were defended by deflector shields and ablative armor. (Last Unicorn RPG module: The Price of Freedom; Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) By 2409, the Steamrunner-class was designated a "Blockade Runner Escort," and participated in the Federation-Klingon War. The Steamrunner-class was equipped with a Resonance Cascade Modulator device that prevented damage bleedthrough from the shields. The class was also retrofitted around this time. (STO video game: Star Trek Online) Source: *Memory Alpha: Steamrunner class *Memory Beta: Steamrunner class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 127-129) *thedemonapostle